Moly, Pirate malgrés elle
by Rika-sama xp
Summary: Tout était tranquille dans la vie de Moly, une île déserte, solitude, nature, ce dont elle avait besoin était autour d'elle, la vie suivait son court, jusqu'à ce que le passé la rattrape, et que les mugiwara débarque !
1. L'arrivé

"Nous sommes sur Grand Line, la plus grande mer du monde, où pirates, criminel, navigue chaque jours, on peut se le dire, nous vivons dans un monde dangereux mais ce n'est pas se qui arrête notre héroïnes, Moly Jones, fille, intrépide, sûr d'elle et.. et"

\- Rah zut, j'ai plus la suite en tête, que dire, que dire...

J'étais comme a mon habitude, assise sur ma véranda, en train d'écrire, oui parce que je me suis soudainement trouver un talent pour l'écriture.. Non, en faite j'essaie de m'occuper l'esprit, cela fait 2 mois, 1 semaine, 4 jours et 9h que je suis sûr une île complètement déserte, j'ai débarquer ici ( la malchance je vous dit ) et il faut que je reste ici encore 1 semaine pour recharger mon log pose, comme je suis très débrouillarde, j'ai pu me construire un petite cabane, assez correcte pour y vivre... Ah j'ai oublié l'essentiel !

Je me présente, Moly Jones ! Jeune aventurière de 17 ans, j'ai pris la mer, pour parcourir le monde, et accomplir mon rêve ! Mon rêve ? Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Je reprends.. J'étais sous la véranda essayant de m'occuper autant que je peux, mais maintenant je me dis qu'écrire une histoire, c'est pas si facile que ça, mes pensées, mes idées tournées dans ma tête mais rien de bon en sortait, je posais mon crayon sur la table, j'ai besoin d'une pause, je regarde alors le ciel, fixant les nuages sans rien dire, je réfléchissais, j'avais hâte de pouvoir repartir d'ici.. Je scruter l'horizon de la mer, tout était calme, trop calme, la solitude me pesé, puis je vis au loin, un volatile tenant un journal dans un sac arrivait jusqu'à moi, il me donnait le journal du bec et je lui donna un peu de monnaie puis il repris son envole et disparu dans le ciel.

Je pris le journal dans mes mains, et lu quelque lignes, et comme d'habitude, le monde alla bien, enfin quand je dis bien, c'est que c'est toujours le bordel, je ne lis pas souvent les journaux mais il raconte toujours la même chose, des pirates, la marine et encore des pirates, je lis sans vraiment lire soudain je m'arrêta sur un mot, un seul.. "Jones" ... Jones ? Pou...pourquoi ? Comment ce fait-il que mon nom y soit écrit, je relus le petit paragraphe.

" Balthazar Amon Jones, un grand pirates de renommée, est mort aujourd'hui, exécuté par nos autorité, il laisse derrière lui une réplique très ancienne, recherché depuis des siècles, elle sera exposé et bien protéger, au grand musée de Grand Line "

... Je reste sans voix, non seulement mon père était mort et enterré mais un objet surprenant qui était en sa possession, est aux mains de la marine ! Cette relique s'appelle "Othomné", c'est une petite statuette très ancienne, elle est maudite et je sais qu'elle est la clef d'un endroit très important, surtout pour mon père, un endroit qui protège mille et une trésor, qui pourrait faire pâlir tous les pirates chercheurs de trésor.

Il faut que je la récupère ! A tout prix avant que quelqu'un d'autre s'en empare...

Je sais ce que vous vous dites, " Et ton père ? " je dois l'avouer, je n'étais pas très proche de mon père.. avant si, mais plus maintenant, petite, j'étais heureuse avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte en m'abandonnant ma mère et moi, qui est également décédé d'ailleurs, oui je n'ai plus aucune famille mais j'ai toujours eu un profond respect pour mon père, et pour sa mémoire et défendre son honneur, je dois récupérer cette relique et protégé son trésor, un endroit, des objets qu'il a amassés toute sa vie, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça...

Je commença à paniquer et a gigoter dans tout les sens préparant mes affaires pour partir mais j'oubliais une chose.. Plutôt deux en faites.. Mon Log pose n'est pas charger et je n'ai pas de bateau pour naviguer... Quel plaisir c'est pas possible, je repose mes affaires sur le sol, et m'assis par terre en réfléchissant a une solution..

2h passé, toujours rien, je suis au bout de ma vie, complètement avachie sur le sol, attend qu'un miracle se produise, je fini par me redresser et fixe l'océan.. Je vis de loin un petit navire qui, en se rapprochant, ne semblait pas si petit que ça, je me relève sans quitter le bateau des yeux qui se rapprochait encore et toujours, arriver sur la côte, je m'étonne moi-même, en faite se navire est immense... C'est une opportunité a saisir ! Quitte a le volé, il faut que je monte a bord !

Enfin arriver sur le rivage, je repris mes affaires et monte discrètement a bord, je cherche précipitamment un endroit tranquille où me cacher, bizarre, il y a personne, je m'avança, un peu et percuta quelque chose.. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je relève la tête pour voir celui qui se présenté devant moi. Un homme, grand, assez baraqué, qui me regarder de haut, mais je tilta sur quelque chose de plus bizarre encore.. une touffe ? Verte ? De l'herbe ? Une plante ? Il porte un plante sur la tête ?! Attendez.. Non, des cheveux ?! Vert ?! Je recula violemment et tomba en arrière.

\- Aïe...  
\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fou ?

L'homme porta sa main, sur un de ses sabres qu'il tenait à la ceinture, trois grands sabres, très jolies d'ailleurs.

\- Je.. Range moi ça, je suis pas la pour me battre

Je me releva et resta droite devant lui sans fléchir, malgré l'angoisse.

Il dégaina légèrement et je leva la main, vers lui, des plantes vertes ( comme ça tignasse x)) l'entouraient subitement et lui fut attachée, ne pouvant plus bouger.

\- Bouge pas, où tu risque de le regretter..  
\- ... _Il grogna et essayât de se débattre_

Ah oui, j'ai oublier de précisé, je suis un possesseur d'un fruit du démon, le "Pura Pura no Mi", le fruit de la plante, je peux contrôler toutes sortes de plantes et l'utiliser à ma guise.

Je commencer a contrôler la situation, quand d'autres personnes arriva, pendant que je fus distraite le sabreur a pu se libéré de mon emprise et pointa un de ses sabres vers moi... Et merde

\- C'est qui Zoro ?

Un grande rousse apparu à coté moi sans prévenir, j'eu peur et sursauta"Nous sommes sur Grand Line, la plus grande mer du monde, où pirates, criminel, navigue chaques jours, on peut se le dire, nous vivont dans un monde dangereux mais ce n'est pas se qui arrête notre héroïnes, Moly Jones, fille, intrépide, sûr d'elle et.. et"

\- Rah zut, j'ai plus la suite en tête, que dire, que dire...

J'étais comme a mon habitude, assise sur ma véranda, en train d'écrire, oui parce que je me suis soudainement trouver un talent pour l'écriture.. Non, en faite j'essaie de m'occuper l'esprit, cela fait 2 mois, 1 semaine, 4 jours et 9h que je suis sûr une île complètement déserte, j'ai débarquer ici ( la malchance je vous dit ) et il faut que je reste ici encore 1 semaine pour recharger mon log pose, comme je suis très débrouillarde, j'ai pu me construire un petite cabane, assez correcte pour y vivre... Ah j'ai oublié l'essentiel !

Je me présente, Moly Jones ! Jeune aventurière de 17 ans, j'ai pris la mer, pour parcourir le monde, et accomplir mon rêve ! Mon rêve ? Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

Je reprends.. J'étais sous la véranda essayant de m'occuper autant que je peux, mais maintenant je me dis qu'écrire une histoire, c'est pas si facile que ça, mes pensées, mes idées tournées dans ma tête mais rien de bon en sortait, je posais mon crayon sur la table, j'ai besoin d'une pause, je regarde alors le ciel, fixant les nuages sans rien dire, je réfléchissais, j'avais hâte de pouvoir repartir d'ici.. Je scruter l'horizon de la mer, tout était calme, trop calme, la solitude me pesé, puis je vis au loin, un volatile tenant un journal dans un sac arrivait jusqu'à moi, il me donnait le journal du bec et je lui donna un peu de monnaie puis il repris son envole et disparu dans le ciel.

Je pris le journal dans mes mains, et lu quelque lignes, et comme d'habitude, le monde alla bien, enfin quand je dis bien, c'est que c'est toujours le bordel, je ne lis pas souvent les journaux mais il raconte toujours la même chose, des pirates, la marine et encore des pirates, je lis sans vraiment lire soudain je m'arreta sur un mot, un seul.. "Jones" ... Jones ? Pou...pourquoi ? Comment ce fait-il que mon nom y soit écrit, je relus le petit paragraphe.

" Balthazar Amon Jones, un grand pirates de renommée, est mort aujourd'hui, exécuté par nos autorité, il laisse derrière lui une réplique très ancienne, recherché depuis des siècles, elle sera exposé et bien protéger, au grand musée de Grand Line "

... Je reste sans voix, non seulement mon père était mort et enterré mais un objet surprenant qui était en sa possession, est aux mains de la marine ! Cette relique s'appelle "Othomné", c'est une petite statuette très ancienne, elle est maudite et je sais qu'elle est la clef d'un endroit très important, surtout pour mon père, un endroit qui protège mille et une trésor, qui pourrait faire pâlir tous les pirates chercheurs de trésor.

Il faut que je la récupére ! A tout prix avant que quelqu'un d'autre s'en empare...

Je sais ce que vous vous dites, " Et ton père ? " je dois l'avouer, je n'étais pas très proche de mon père.. avant si, mais plus maintenant, petite, j'étais heureuse avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte en m'abandonnant ma mère et moi, qui est également décédé d'ailleurs, oui je n'ai plus aucune famille mais j'ai toujours eu un profond respect pour mon père, et pour sa mémoire et défendre son honneur, je dois récupérer cette relique et protégé son trésor, un endroit, des objets qu'il a amassés toute sa vie, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça...

Je commença à paniquer et a gigoter dans tout les sens préparant mes affaires pour partir mais j'oubliais une chose.. Plutôt deux en faites.. Mon Log pose n'est pas charger et je n'ai pas de bateau pour naviguer... Quel plaisir c'est pas possible, je repose mes affaires sur le sol, et m'assis par terre en réfléchissant a une solution..

2h passé, toujours rien, je suis au bout de ma vie, complètement avachie sur le sol, attend qu'un miracle se produise, je fini par me redresser et fixe l'océan.. Je vis de loin un petit navire qui, en se rapprochant, ne semblait pas si petit que ça, je me relève sans quitter le bateau des yeux qui se rapprochait encore et toujours, arriver sur la côte, je m'étonne moi-même, en faite se navire est immense... C'est une opportunité a saisir ! Quitte a le volé, il faut que je monte a bord !

Enfin arriver sur le rivage, je repris mes affaires et monte discrètement a bord, je cherche précipitamment un endroit tranquille où me cacher, bizarre, il y a personne, je m'avança, un peu et percuta quelque chose.. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je releve la tête pour voir celui qui se présenté devant moi. Un homme, grand, assez baraqué, qui me regarder de haut, mais je tilta sur quelque chose de plus bizarre encore.. une touffe ? Verte ? De l'herbe ? Une plante ? Il porte un plante sur la tête ?! Attendez.. Non, des cheveux ?! Vert ?! Je recula violemment et tomba en arrière.

\- Aïe...  
\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fou ?

L'homme porta sa main, sur un de ses sabres qu'il tenait à la ceinture, trois grands sabres, très jolies d'ailleurs.

\- Je.. Range moi ça, je suis pas la pour me battre

Je me releva et resta droite devant lui sans fléchir, malgré l'angoisse.

Il dégaina légèrement et je leva la main, vers lui, des plantes vertes ( comme ça tignasse x)) l'entourairent subitement et lui fut attachée, ne pouvant plus bouger.

\- Bouge pas, où tu risque de le regretter..  
\- ... _Il grogna et essayât de se débattre_

Ah oui, j'ai oublier de précisé, je suis un possesseur d'un fruit du démon, le "Pura Pura no Mi", le fruit de la plante, je peux contrôler toutes sortes de plantes et l'utiliser à ma guise.

Je commencer a contrôler la situation, quand d'autres personnes arriva, pendant que je fus distraite le sabreur a pu se libéré de mon emprise et pointa un de ses sabres vers moi... Et merde

\- C'est qui Zoro ?

Un grande rousse apparu à coté moi sans prévenir, j'eu peur et surtauta.  
... Alors il s'appelle Zoro.. Attendez Zoro ?!

\- Euh Aucune id-  
\- Tu es Zoro ?! Le grand manieur de sabres, Roronoa Zoro ?!  
\- Oui et to-  
\- Ça veut dire que... Au mon dieu, je suis sûr le bateau de l'équipage au Chapeau de paille ?!  
\- Oui mai-  
\- Luffy ? Monkey D. Luffy est là ?!  
\- Bordel tu va me laisser en placer u-  
\- Il est où ?!  
\- Dans la cuisine... _Me répondis la rousse_

Je me dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la cuisine, ignorant totalement Zoro et ouvris la porte avec fracas.

\- Luffy ?!

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers moi et me dévisagea un moment puis pencha la tête d'un coté

\- T'es qui ?

J'en tombait raide, monsieur ne se souvenait pas de moi.. Peu importe, c'est pas si grave

\- Moly... Je suis Moly  
\- Mo..ly.. ?

\- Moly ! Moly Jones !  
\- Enfin.. Oui c'est moi, et j'ai besoin de toi, tout d'abord je peux te faire une requête  
\- Évidemment !

 **Fin, chapitre 1.**


	2. La décision

Je sais pas comment on en est arrivé là, j'ai pas tout compris... je me retrouve dans la cuisine du Sunny Go, à table, avec tout l'équipage est présent devant moi mais le problème c'est pas ça, c'est que absolument tout le monde me regarde, que moi.. je vais passer un interrogatoire ?

Comment je suis arrivée à cette situation ? Attendez que je me rappelle, ça s'est enchaîner assez vite..  
Ah oui !...

~ Quelques instants plus tôt ~

\- Alors ? Ça te tente ou pas ?

Je m'adressa de nouveau à Luffy après lui avoir expliquer mon histoire

\- J'ai pas trop compris mais tu as besoin de notre navire.. alors c'est d'accord  
\- Super ! Merci !

Oui ! J'étais tellement contente ! A ce moment là, je me tourna légèrement et je remarqua avec stupeur que tout le monde était là devant la porte, certains perdu, d'autres un peu agacé, comme cette cher navigatrice. Soudainement, on me pris par l'épaule, me mis sur une chaise devant eux.. Tout l'équipage me fixait

 **Nami : -** Tout d'abord.. Qui es tu ?

\- Euh je m'appelle Moly.. Moly Jones

 **Usopp :** \- Tu es venu nous voler ? Ou même pire... Nous tuer ?!

\- Mais non pas du tout..

 **Zoro :** \- Qu'est ce que tu es venu foutre ici ?

\- Euh.. je..

 **Sanji :** \- Eh Marimo, je te permet pas de parler sur ce ton à une demoiselle..

 **Luffy :** \- Mais.. Pourquoi vous êtes tous là à lui poser de questions ?

 **Nami :** \- Si tu nous expliquer un peu qui elle est et pourquoi elle s'incruste sur notre bateaux, on en poserait moins de questions !

 **Luffy :** \- C'est une amie d'enfance et elle a besoin de notre aide pour retrouver, un vieux truc.. c'est ça ?

\- Oui, À mon père.

 **Luffy :** \- À son père !

 **Chopper :** \- Donc elle rejoint notre équipage ?

\- Euh mais no-

 **Luffy** : - Évidemment !

\- Mais Luffy, je veux pas devenir pira-

 **Franky :** \- SUUUPEEER ! Une nouvelle recrue !

\- Pardon mais-

 **Sanji :** \- Génial, une nouvelle femme dans l'équipage ! Bienvenue Moly-chan

\- Que-

 **Nami :** \- Vous êtes pas sérieux ?!

 **Robin :** \- Ça risque d'être plus mouvementé que d'habitude

 **Brook :** \- Il faut fêter ça ! Musique !

Et là, sans que j'ai pu dire quoi que se soit, je devenait pirate, sans le vouloir.  
Ils étaient là, ils dansaient, chantaient et mangeaient, en fêtant mon arrivée. Mais, je veux pas devenir pirates, c'est pas ce que je veux, je peux pas, je veux pas finir comme mon père...

\- STOP !

Tout le monde se stoppa, et me regarder de façon perplexe, sans comprendre pourquoi j'avais crier

\- Je veux pas devenir pirate, c'est bien gentil à vous de m'accepter à bord mais je veux rien de plus, je ne veux pas être pirates, désolé..

Après cette déclaration, je les laissa planté dans la cuisine et parti dehors en direction de l'arrière du bateaux, je réfléchissais à ce que j'ai dit, je me demande si j'y suis pas aller un peu fort.. maintenant je me sens mal.

Pendant que je fixer, la mer et la réflexion des étoiles sur l'eau, quelqu'un c'est approché de moi sans que je m'en rende compte

\- Euh Salut Robin...  
\- Salut, j'ai une question pour toi  
\- Oui ?  
\- Sais-tu ce qu'es un pirate ?  
\- Une sorte de criminel  
\- D'une certaine manière, oui, mais pour moi un pirate, c'est quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de mourir pour ces convictions, toujours la pour ses compagnons, il prend des risques, nous voyageons et vivons de grande aventure, toutes aussi excitantes les unes que les autres.. c'est ça être pirate.

Elle se releva, me souri une dernière fois avant de repartir me laissant denouveau seule... Elle a peut être raison, après tout elle sait de quoi elle parle, c'est elle même une pirate.

Je réfléchissait longuement à ces paroles qui tournait dans ma tête et m'endormi sans que je m'en rende compte.

Le lendemain matin, je me trouvais sur le sol, en dessous d'une couverture, je me lève, encore fatigué et me dirige vers l'avant du bateau pour aller dans la cuisine où tout le monde était déjà en train de déjeuner , je m'assois à côté de Luffy

\- Bonjour tout le monde, je voulais m'excuser pour ma réaction d'hier, je sais que c'est bizarre mais je me dis qu'en étant pirate je risque de finir comme mon père et...

 **Luffy :** \- C'est pas un soucis !

\- Hein ?

 **Luffy :** \- Si tu veux pas, on ne t'oblige à rien

 **Nami :** \- Oh mon dieu.. c'est la première fois que Luffy n'insiste pas sur ce genre de chose..

 **Luffy :** \- Bah elle veut pas, je vais pas la forcé.. même si j'en ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vrai-

 **Sanji :** \- On a compris !

\- C'est gentille de comprendre..

 **Luffy :** \- T'inquiète !

On continua tous de manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur, l'ambiance est bonne avec eux, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler à des personnes, je me sens vraiment bien, si ça pouvait continuer ainsi encore.. toujours..

 _Être pirates... cela doit être amusant.. WOW !_

Je me leva précipitamment, et couru jusque dehors.. encore je l'ai abandonne sans donner d'explication.

Je trébuche à cause d'une marche sur l'avant du navire, mais je me relève pas et reste sur le sol, à plat ventre comme une idiote... _devenir pirate_.. encore non !.. N'empêche, je suis sûr que ça m'amuserai beaucoup de faire parti des leurs, mais comment je pourrais leur dire après ce que je leur et confier...

\- Rahh je suis vraiment stupide ! Maintenant, je veux être pirate alors que je leur est parlé de mon père, je vais passer pour quoi franchement !  
\- J'avoue, franchement, tu es une idiote..

Oh.. non, je me retourne légèrement et qui je vois.. ce cher Zoro évidemment..

\- Euh je te permet pas..  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu le dis toi même pourtant  
\- .. Laisse moi  
\- Après ta sorti spectaculaire, on sait tous ce que tu as  
\- Ah...  
\- Tu es vraiment stupide..  
\- Ça va je sais , je suis pas sourde !  
\- Donc tu fais parti intégrante des nôtres  
\- Ah oui ? Et tout le monde est d'accord ?  
\- Nami éprouve encore quelques réticences mais ça va aller

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas contente ?

Les larmes me monte au yeux, j'ai pas de raisons particulières de pleurer mais je vais plus être seule, j'aurais enfin des personnes avec qui partager des émotions, des aventures.. comme Robin me l'a dit

\- Si, je suis même plus que contente..  
\- Ah mais.. arrête de pleurer alors.. tu..

Je vis les autres arriver derrière Zoro, et Sanji me fixa soudainement

 **Sanji :** \- AHH Enfoiré de Marimo ! Tu as osé faire pleurer notre cher nouvelle demoiselle !

 **Zoro :** \- Calme toi imbécile de cuisto de mes deux, c'est pas en hurlant comme en dégénéré qu'elle va s'arrêter.. Et puis c'est pas ma faute si elle pleure !

 **Sanji :** \- Répète ce que t'as dis l'algue verte .. tu m'as traité de dégénéré et d'imbéciles ?

 **Zoro :** \- Non, d'abord imbécile et après dégénéré.. mais t'entend ou pas ? T'es sourd ? C'est bientôt la quarantaine ?

 **Nami :** \- ...

 **Usopp :** \- Euh les gars...

 **Nami :** \- VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER ?!

Les deux hommes se retrouvairent au sol en moins de deux, j'ai pas vu la claque partir.

 **Chopper :** \- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est toujours comme ça ...

 **Luffy :** \- Ahaha les gars, vous me faites toujours autant marrer !

Et ce dernière se retrouva à son tour parterre grâce au poing de Nami, j'eus un fou rire monumentale devant cette scène, c'est tellement drôles de les voir comme ça, et ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas ri, ils me regardaient tous sans rien dire, sûrement un peu surpris par ma réaction.

\- Pa..pardon, je suis désolé.. Ahaha, je suis tellement contente et en même temps.. vous me faites trop rire..

 **Luffy :** \- Eheh j'en sent qu'il faut fêter ça ! Allez Sanji ! Faisons un banquet à volonté !

 **Sanji :** \- Oii doucement, je veux bien le faire mais je le fais pour Moly-chan

On fit la fête tout le reste de la journée, je dois dire qu'ils ne s'arrêtent jamais, je sais pas combien de temps ça a duré mais je me suis jamais sentis aussi bien, j'espère que je resterais avec eux encore longtemps, je ne comptes pas parti de toute façon.

 **Fin chapitre 2.**

 _Merci à ceux qui me suivent déjà, j'ai eu quelques messages d'encouragement ( la personne se reconnaîtra peut être, merci ) ça me donne vachement envie de continuer, je veux juste vous dire que le prochain chapitre sera un bonus, je vais essayer de faire la comique ouloulou x) bref à bientôt, et laissez un piti commentaires_


	3. Nouveau départ

_Bonne lecture ! ~_

Une nouvelle journée commencer sur le Sunny Go, une journée comme les autres, pas normal mais habituel, Sanji en cuisine, Luffy qui n'y avait pas était invité aussi, Usopp et Franky toujours en train de bricolé quelques choses, Nami étudiant ces cartes, Chopper dans sa cabine, préparant un stock de médicaments, Robin lisant tranquillement, Zoro s'entrainant dans la vigie et moi... euh moi.. rien ! Nada ! Cacahuète ! Je m'ennuyais tellement que j'ai entrepris de compté à chaque fois que je voyais un poisson passer dans l'eau, c'est ça l'aventure dont m'avais parler Robin ? Parce que, ça avait l'air amusant mais là ça l'est nettement pas..

\- ... RAHHHHG !

Panique général, tout le monde tombe de là où il était, même ceux qui étaient déjà sur le sol, puis tous se regroupent dehors là où je me trouvais.

 **Tous : -** Moly ?! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ça va ?!

 **-** Euh.. Oui, tout va bien..

 **Nami : -** Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de hurlé comme ça bon sang ?!

Oulah.. navigatrice passablement agacé.. ( Paix à mon âme ) mais il faut me comprendre, tout le monde est occupé sauf moi, non pas que j'aimerais qu'ils nous arrive quelqu-... oui je veux qui nous arrive quelque chose !

 **-** Je m'ennuie ..

 **Nami : -** Tu.. t'ennuies ?

\- Oui

 **Nami : -** Attend que je m'occupe de toi, tu vas moins t'ennuyer..

 **Usopp : -** Doucement Nami.. d'accord elle mériterait que tu lui passe un savon.. et même un bon gros coup sur le crâne parce que ouais franchement-

 **-** Tu m'aide vachement Usopp..

 **Usopp : -** Euh oui bref donc ouais faut aussi ce dire que elle est nouvelle et elle n'a pas de rôle à jouer ici donc..

 **Zoro : -** Elle sert à que dalle.. c'est ce que tu essaie de dire.

 **Ussop : -** Oui.. NON ! Non.. mais rooh elle se fait chier !

 **-** OUI !.. Sinon merci les gars maintenant je sais ce que vous pensez de moi..

 **Nami : -** Mais t'as pas besoin de hurlé pour ça.. Si tu veux être utile tu n'a qu'à..

 **Zoro : -** Faire le ménage.. Non parce que je voudrais pas dire mais c'est le bordel ici, Ero-cook ne fait pas bien son boulot.

 **Sanji : -** Parce que t'as cru que j'étais la bonniche ici ? Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis sinon jte laisse crevé faim jusqu'à que tu pourrisse comme ça je pourrais enfin te jeté à la mer, ça te fera les pieds.

 **Zoro : -** Tu fais la cuisine, tu pourrais autant nettoyer les chiottes, ça reviendrai au même espèce de.. de..

 **Sanji : -** De ?

 **Zoro : -** De.. De point d'interrogation !?

 **Sanji : -** Que.. LAISSE MES SOURCILS EN DEHORS DE ÇA !?

 **Zoro : -** T'as raison.. on les voit déjà assez comme ça.

 **Sanji : -** Veux tu mourir ?

 **Nami : -** Venez on s'éloigne..

 **-** Vaux mieux..

Laissant nos deux idiots se gueuler dessus comme le couple qu'ils sont ( *ahem* ) .. de notre côté, nous reprenons le sujet initial : COMMENT OCCUPER MOLY ( Où à quoi va-t-elle servir ? .. ).

 **Luffy : -** Je sais !

 **Nami : -** Wow. . Luffy qui a une idée..

 **Luffy : -** Elle n'a qu'à manger comme moi, de la viande, de la viande, de la viande ! Mais si on doit partager.. on fait du 70/30 !

 **Nami : -**...

 **Luffy : -** 60/40 ?

 **Nami : -** Bordel mais...

 **Luffy : -** Ok 50/50 mais c'est mon dernier mot !

Hop ! Et un capitaine à la mer et qui coule comme une enclume.. Oh il poursuivi par un renne en panique.. Et enfin un squelette ! Qui devrait plus tôt flotté que coulé vu qu'il n'est qu'en os.. mais ne cherchons pas la logique dans One Piece.. on doit déjà le trouver.

 **Franky : -** Je sais, elle n'a qu'à arroser les plantes ! C'est une expert non ?

 **Usopp : -** Robin le fait déjà ..

 **Robin : -** Ça ne me dérange pas de lui laisser cette tâche.

 **-** Arroser des plantes ? J'ai pas signé pour être jardinière.. Oh quoique.. !

 **Sanji : -** Comme ça tu pourrais arroser le Marimo, il a bien besoin qu'on lui rafraîchisse les idées.

 **Zoro : -** Pardon ?

 **-** Vous allez pas recommencer ? ..

Après des heures et des heures, des milliers et des milliards de questions ( j'exagère à peine.. ou pas ) on m'a enfin décerné un rôle.. et oui celle de s'occuper des plantes.. pour aider Chopper pour ces médicaments, Sanji pour ces ingrédients et Usopp pour préparer et ravitailler des billes d'attaque ! Pour l'instant ça me va et j'adore mes plantes.. puis en vrai, avec ce groupe je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer bien longtemps.

Quelques heures plus tard ( encore ) Nami nous a tous réunis dans la cuisine, déjà pour prendre le déjeuner mais aussi parce qu'elle avait quelque d'important à nous dire.

 **Nami : -** Un détail m'avais échapper tout à l'heure mais.. Moly.. ton nom c'est bien Jones ?

 **-** Oui

 **Nami : -** Tu es la fille de Balthazar ? Balthazar Amon Jones ?

\- Oui.. pourquoi ?

 **Nami : -** La légende qui dit que grâce à Othomné, on peut découvrir quelque chose de merveilleux est-elle vrai ?

\- D'après mon père.. oui

 **Nami : -** Hehe..

 **Chopper : -** Oh non ..

Je senti une main se poser sur mon épaule puis la tapoter doucement.

\- Zoro ?

 **\- Zoro : -** Courage..

\- Hein ?

Tous le monde se tourna vers moi et me fixa l'air un peu triste et compatissante.

\- Hein ?

 _A suivre au prochain chapitre !_


End file.
